· Kι ηαρρє ℓσνє ·' є&в
by Yasi Carstairs
Summary: HIATUS Ella ha pasado mas de 6 meses tratando de encontrarlo. El, su vida, su amor, su todo y se lo arrebataron sin contemplacion cuando sus vidas no podian ser mejores. Pero juró que no descansaria hasta encontrarlo. su amor...Edward...
1. Chapter 1

*`'·.¸ Kι∂ηαρρє∂ ℓσνє ¸.·'´*

є∂wαя∂ ¢υℓℓєη & вєℓℓαѕwαη

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer. Nosotros solo jugamos un poquito con ellos ;)_

_Ella ha pasado mas de 6 meses tratando de encontrarlo. El, su vida, su amor, su todo y se lo arrebataron sin contemplacion cuando sus vidas no podian ser mejores. Pero juró que no descansaria hasta encontrarlo. No importaba cuanto tiempo tardara o lo que tuviera que dejar de lado por lograrlo. El era lo unico que valia la pena para ella... su amor..._

_Edward..._

*`'·.¸ғℓαѕнвα¢k 6 meses atrás¸.·'´*

Estabamos sentados en los escalones de la entrada de la gran casa de los Cullen a las afueras de Forks. Ese era uno de los pocos y contados dias en los cuales el cielo, aunque nublado, no dejaba que las gotas de lluvia cayeran al suelo. Cosa que yo agradecia enormemente. Llevaba mas de un año viviendo alli y aun no me acostumbraba al clima de Forks que basicamente era "lluvia hoy y mañana tambien". Lo unico que hacia que el clima me valiera gorro, era el. Lo conoci en mi primer dia de instituto, al igual que al resto de su familia. Los Cullen y los Hale. Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Gemelos de 17 años. Hermosos hasta lo imposible, y con talentos increibles. Emmett Cullen, el mayor de los hermanos, con 17 años tambien, era grande como un oso, pero un gran oso de peluche por dentro, ya que tenia un gran corazon y unos hermosos sentimientos. Luego venian los gemelos mas diferentes que alguien pudiera conocer. Alice era una chica dulce y sus facciones eran mas cercanas a las de un pequeño duendecillo que a las de una chica de 16. ¡Ah! y tenia un trastorno de; como dirian mis ex amigas de Phoenix, una completa "Shopaholic". Luego les contare porque. Y, por supuesto, el: Edward. Alto, de rostro perfilado. Sonrisa torcida que iluminaba cualquier lugar y circunstancia. Y su cabello broncineo que siempre estaba completamente desordenado.

Ellos fueron mis primeros amigos en Forks. A los 2 meses, Edward y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso, totalmente accidental, debo añadir. Pero despues de una semana, me invito a su "lugar especial": un prado que estaba en medio del bosque y me pidio que fuera su novia. Ese es uno de los dias mas felices de mi vida. Somos novios desde ese dia. Ahora disfrutamos del dia "no lluvioso" de Forks, mientras Emmett y Alice nos dejan...

_- ¿En que piensas? -_ pregunto mi Angel

_- Solo recordaba todo lo que he vivido aqui en Forks -_ le conteste con una sonrisa.

_- ¿Y que con eso? -_ insistió el

_- Que solo me estaba preguntando ¿Que hubiera pasado si mi madre no me hubiera dejado venir a vivir con Charlie? - _le conteste mientras tomaba su brazo entre mis manos.

_- Solo serias Bella, la chica de Phoenix que nunca esta bronceada - _bromeó y le dí un golpe ligero en el pecho _- No pienses en eso. Solo mira todo lo que nos ha sucedido desde que llegaste a Forks._

_- Si, creo que tienes razon - _masculle apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

_- Ademas, si no hubieras venido a Forks, no te tendría ahora a mi lado._

_- Mmm, buen punto -_ dije. Pero escuché un "¡Bella!" a lo lejos que nos hizo a ambos gruñir por lo bajo

_- ¡Bella!_

_- ¿Que sucede, Alice? - _preguntamos Edward y Yo al unisono.

_- Esme me llamo por telefono y dice que Emmett tiene que ir a buscarlos a Seattle y yo tengo que encargarme de comprar los ingredientes para la cena y tu me acompañarás - _dijo Alice señalandome

_- ¿Y que se supone que voy a hacer yo? - _pregunto Edward enarcando una ceja.

_- Cuidar la casa mientras venimos, duh - _contestó Alice como si fuera lo mas obvio

_- Alice, y... ¿yo no me puedo quedar con Edward? - _inquiri con un poco de esperanza

_- Nop, porque Rose no puede venir conmigo y yo no puedo comprar todo lo que se necesita y traerlo a casa sola - _replico ella cruzandose de brazos

_- Alice... - _suplique, sabiendo que era batalla perdida

_- Vamos Bells, pasas todo el dia con mi hermano haciendo tonterias, es solo un rato..._

_- Amor - _Edward llamo mi atencion _- anda con Alice, yo estare aqui esperandote. Todo ira bien y nos libraremos de la duende malefica..._

_- ¡Hey! ¡¡Escuché eso, Edward Anthony Cullen!!_

_- Pero..._

_- ¿Que? - _inquirio el

_- No se por que, pero no quiero dejarte - _confese sonrojada

_- Te prometo que estare bien... ahora ve con la loca de mi gemela..._

_- De acuerdo... Te amo - _le dije besandolo

_- Yo tambien te amo - _me contesto sonriendo con mi sonrisa favorita...

Me encamine al Porsche amarillo de mi mejor amiga/cuñada a comprar lo necesario para la comida de los Cullen. Mire por la ventanilla y mi novio me saludaba con su mano y mi sonrisa torcida favorita. Le lance un beso por los aires y enseguida desaparecio de mi vista. Alice manejaba astutamente por la carretera que conducia a Port Angeles. Llegamos en menos de 1 hora y nos dispusimos a buscar todo lo que Esme le habia encargado a Alice. Pasamos por un monton de tiendas durante horas hasta que encontramos todo lo de la lista y volvimos al Porsche. Cuando estabamos poniendo todo en la maleta del auto, Alice se quedo completamente estatica y por sus manos se resbalo la bolsa que tenia las manzanas y las llaves del auto mientras que su mirada seguia perdida en la distancia.

_- ¿Que es, Alice? ¿Que sucede?_

_- No... no lo se... solo senti como un vacio en el pecho. No se como explicarlo - _me contesto ella volviendo a la realidad.

_- ¿Quieres que te lleve al doctor?_

_- ¡¡¡NO!!!, estoy bien, Bells... En serio..._

_- Ok. Pero yo manejo... - _dije recogiendo las llaves del piso y ella ponia las manzanas de vuelta en la bolsa.

Esta vez, yo maneje rumbo a Forks. Pero en el instante que la estacion de radio comenzo a tocar "Claro de Luna" senti como si algo apretaba mi pecho hasta dejarme sin aire y luego como la voz de Edward me susurraba al oido

_- "No importa donde esté ni que me pase, siempre te amare" - _detuve el auto a la orilla de la carretera y mire a Alice

_- ¿Podrias manejar tu? no me siento muy bien..._

_- ¿Que tienes? - _pregunto ella preocupada

_- Solo estoy algo mareada... es todo..._

Alice asintio y ella paso al asiento del conductor mientras yo me iba al asiento del copiloto. Cerré mis ojos y por un momento senti el dulce aroma de Edward inundar mis sentidos. Senti que me abrazaba y besaba mi cabello mientras susurraba un "te amo". Supe que estaba soñando porque el grito de Alice me sobresalto y me indico que algo muy malo habia pasado. Cuando mire al frente note que el area de la casa de los Cullen estaba rodeada por policias, por los que de seguro mi padre estaba allo. Vi el BMW rojo de Rosalie estacionado a un lado y ella junto a Jasper parecian estar declarando algo a un oficial. Alice y yo no tardamos un minuto en bajarnos y acercarnos a ellos.

_- ¿Rose? ¿Jazz? ¿Que paso?_

_- Bella... Alice me llamo para que fuera de compras con ella pero como no podia llegar a tiempo me senti mal y quise ayudar. Asi que le pedi a Jasper que me trajera porque sabia que aqui estaria Edward, pero cuando llegamos estaba... - _Rose no pudo seguir.

_- Estaba todo desordenado y gritabamos buscando a Edward y no lo encontramos, solo encontramos todo destrozado menos el piano, alli habia una nota de secuestro, pidiendo rescate y no se que mas - _concluyo Jasper con pesar.

En ese momento mi alma se fue al suelo... Mi amor ¿Secuestrado? ¿Cuando? ¿Como? ¿Por que? y sus ojos fueron lo ultimo que paso por mi mente, mis sentidos se nublaron y mis ojos fueron quedando en negro y escuche tres voces antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Desperte en la habitacion de Edward rodeada de gente. Mi padre sentado a los pies de la cama. Alice y Rosalie a mis costados y detras de Charlie estaban Esme, Emmett y Jasper. Pense por un momento que todo habia sido un mal sueño, solo una pesadilla y Edward estaria abajo hablando con Carlisle. Pero me puse a detallar a Esme y vi como sostenia un cuado de una fotografia y un papel arrugado mientras silenciosas lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas y sollozos quebrados provenientes de su garganta. No fue una pesadilla...

_- ¿Bells? pequeña ¿Estas bien? - _pregunto mi padre con absoluta preocupacion en su voz

_- ¿Papá? ¿Donde esta?_

_- ¿Quien, Bells?_

_- ¿Edward? Dime que todo fue un sueño, por favor..._

_- Bella, tranquila, todo estara bien. Mi hermano es fuerte - _me trato de tranquilizar Alice.

_- ¿Quien pudo haberle hecho algo asi? Tal vez lo estan lastimando, Alice, recuerda que Edward..._

_- Sufre del corazon... lo se, Bella, soy la que compartio 9 meses el mismo utero con el. Te puedo decir sin equivocarme cuantas pestañas tiene o cuantas veces se cayo de la bicicleta tratando de aprender - _me contesto ella con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

_- Bells pequeña, te prometo que hare lo que este en mi mano para encontrar a Edward. Removere cielo y tierra si es necesario - _prometio mi padre antes de salir de la habitacion.

_- ¿Esme? - _la aludida se acerco a mi, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos y mejillas _- Perdoname, Esme, yo debi quedarme con el_

_- No, Bella. Tu no tienes la culpa de nada - _contesto ella envolviendome en sus brazos como una madre y luego me mostro el papel que dejaron los secuestradores en el piano de Edward. Estaba hecha con un collage de recortes y decia algo mas o menos asi:

_**"¿Quieren volver a ver al niño bonito?**_

_**Esten al pendiente, pronto tendran noticias de**_

_**nosotros y de él. Solo sepan que un**_

_**movimiento en falso y la luz de sus ojos**_

_**se fundira. ¡Ah! y Edward manda saludos"**_

No pude leer mas porque mis ojos se llenaron aun mas de lagrimas y solo por mi mente pasaron esas palabras, esos instantes en el auto de Alice cuando senti el aroma de Edward, su presencia a mi lado y alli todo tuve sentido.

_- Se estaba despidiendo... -_ murmure con confianza

_- ¿Que? ¿De que hablas, Bella? -_ pregunto Emmett arrodillandose frente a mi

_- Solo... ¿Alice? -_ me gire hacia ella_ - ¿tu me entiendes?_

_- Bella, no se de que... ¡oh! -_ exclamo cuando comprendio a lo que me referia -_ con razon me senti asi, era que mi corazon sabia que algo le pasaria a mi mitad, a mi gemelo - _contesto ella abrazando a Jasper_ - y por eso no seguiste conduciendo..._

_- Si... senti la voz de Edward y simplemente no pude concentrarme_

_- ¿Que te decia? -_ pregunto Jasper

_- "No importa donde esté ni que me pase, siempre te amare"_ - conteste entre susurros

_- Mi hijo se despidio de ustedes... espero que este bien, su corazon es muy debil -_ susurro Esme.

*`'·.¸ғιη ғℓαѕнвα¢k¸.·'´*

N.A: Nueva historia... No hay que desaprovechar una idea... y aproveche tambien que estoy cerca de mi cumple para escribir ya que nadie me molesta... Wiiii... diganme que tal por favor... tal vez no es la mejor historia pero quiero saber su opinion a ver si merezco tomates, vulturis o cullens?

La otra historia la actualizare cuando pueda... ok?

Y cualquier error de ortografia por favor haganme saber, a veces se me pasan esos detalles...


	2. Chapter 2

*`'·.¸ Kι∂ηαρρє∂ ℓσνє ¸.·'´*

є∂wαя∂ ¢υℓℓєη & вєℓℓαѕwαη

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer. Nosotros solo jugamos un poquito con ellos ;)_

**Summary**

_Ella ha pasado mas de 6 meses tratando de encontrarlo. El, su vida, su amor, su todo y se lo arrebataron sin contemplacion cuando sus vidas no podian ser mejores. Pero juró que no descansaria hasta encontrarlo. No importaba cuanto tiempo tardara o lo que tuviera que dejar de lado por lograrlo. El era lo unico que valia la pena para ella... su amor..._

_Edward..._

**---- **** -- Ω -- ****ツ****-- ****Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- ****ツ****-- ****Ω -- **** ----**

A partir de ese momento me encerré en mi propia burbuja, prácticamente no hablaba a menos que fuera necesario, y me prometí a mi misma que encontraría a Edward aunque eso fuera lo ultimo que haga. Especialmente despues de aquel mensaje que mandaron los secuestradores hace mas de un mes y medio

*`'·.¸ғℓαѕнвα¢k 2 meses atrás¸.·'´*

Estabamos todos en la cocina con Esme, últimamente vivía en casa de los Cullen, no me movía de allí y mi padre comprendía el porqué y tampoco me presionaba, cosa que le agradecía con toda el alma. La única persona con la que hablaba fluidamente era con Alice, esa pequeña duende podía hacerme olvidar facilmente de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Esme cocinaba mientras Alice, Rose y yo cortabamos algunos vegetales y Emmett se comia la comida evitando a Jasper que trataba de alejarlo de la cocina. De pronto escuchamos un estallido de cristales. Todos volteamos hacia Emmett que nos miraba con cara de "yo no tuve nada que ver" asi que Jasper fue hacia la sala a revisar mientras todos nos quedamos de piedra en nuestros lugares.

_- ¡Hey! Será mejor que vengan a ver esto - _gritó Jazz desde la sala

Fuimos hacia allá y Jasper tenía una roca que supongo que habia roto la ventana y un cd que no tenia portada.

_- Esto fue lo que se escuchó. Rompieron la ventana con esto y este cd venia pegado a ella... - _aclaró Jasper.

_- ¿Y de que es el CD? - _pregunto Rosalie a su gemelo

_- Habra que averiguarlo -_ contesto Emmett dirigiendose a la gran pantalla de plasma que estaba en la sala y colocaba el CD en el DVD.

Todos esperamos ansiosos hasta que la imagen salio en la pantalla y nos dejo estaticos en nuestros sitios. Era él. Una imagen de Edward verdaderamente mas delgado, sus ojos lucían apagados y estaba amordazado para que no hablara. Su cabello, su hermoso cabello bronce perdió todo su brillo y ahora no era como antes. Por la pantalla comenzaron a salir palabras una vez que la imagen de Edward desaparecio de pantalla.

_**"Esta es solo una prueba de que su lindo hijo esta vivo...**_

_**pero no podemos asegurar por cuanto tiempo"**_

Esme comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Carlisle, mientras Alice murmuraba cosas y Jasper la consolaba en silencio. Rosalie y Emmett estaban igual que yo. Solo en completo silencio tratando de aceptar lo que acababamos de ver. Pero alli estabamos de nuevo, sin pistas, sin sospechosos, sin nada. Solo con la angustia de no saber que le harían a Edward.

*`'·.¸ғιη ғℓαѕнвα¢k¸.·'´*

Ahora caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el estacionamiento del instituto de Forks donde se planeaba la graduacion de mi grupo. Donde se suponia que Alice, Edward y yo nos pondriamos esas horribles ropas amarillas y recibiríamos nuestros diplomas para luego ir a una fiesta (a la que Alice me obligaria) en casa de los Cullen hasta mas alla de la medianoche. En cambio, ahora esperaba a Alice y Jasper para retirar nuestros diplomas por la dirección (incluido el de Edward) porque ninguno estaba de animos para una fiesta de graduacion. Poco despues, el Porsche amarillo de Alice aparecio en el estacionamiento y se detuvo al lado de mi vieja camioneta. Jasper fue el primero en aparecer a mi lado y envolverme en un gran abrazo el cual me hizo sentir su cariño. Jazz siempre lograba transmitir sus sentimientos con una facilidad increible, cosa que nos dejaba boquiabiertos (en especial a Emmett)

_- ¿Como te sientes, Bella? -_ pregunto el mirandome fijamente.

_- En realidad, Jazz, no siento nada. Todo esto me parece una pesadilla - _conteste y el paso un brazo por mis hombros mientras la pequeña duende me abrazaba fuertemente

_- Acabemos con esto, hermanita - _murmuro Alice tomando una de mis manos.

Los tres caminamos en silencio hasta la oficina de la Sra. Cope, la vieja secretaria del instituto, que cuando nos miro puso una sonrisa condescendiente.

_- Srta Swan, Srta Cullen. Aqui estan sus diplomas ¿Sr Hale? -_ Jasper la miro _- ¿Usted retirará el del Sr. Cullen?_

_- Si, ni Carlisle ni Esme pudieron venir, asi que me lo llevaré yo_

_- Ningun problema -_ pasandole el diploma a Jazz_ - y espero que esta situacion se solucione muy pronto para el bien de todos - _manifesto la Sra Cope a modo de despedida

_- Muchas gracias por todo Sra Cope - _respondio Jasper porque Alice y yo solo mirabamos al suelo con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos vidriosos.

Salimos de la oficina y encontramos en el camino a todos los que una vez fueron mis amigos y que desde hace mas de 6 meses habia alejado de mi vida: Mike Newton, Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley, Jessica Stanley incluso Eric... y por ultimo: Angela Weber y Ben Cheney. Angela cruzo su mirada conmigo y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas. No pudo soportar mas y corrio hacia mi estrechandome en un abrazo que de verdad necesitaba.

_- Oh Bella, no sabes cuanto lamento todo lo que paso. No sabia como acercarme a ti despues de todo. Aunque lo intente mil veces. Creo que tenia que intentar mas... -_ mascullo rapidamente cuando se separaba.

_- Ang. Tranquila, tambien tuve algo de culpa al haberme alejado asi._

_- Entonces... ¿Amigas? -_ pregunto esperanzada

_- Obvio Ang..._

_- Gracias... te llamare luego..._

_- Claro, y ojala disfrutes la graduacion -_ dije sinceramente y Alice, Jazz y yo comenzamos a caminar de vuelta al estacionamiento, pero alli encontramos a Emmett y Rosalie en el BMW rojo de la ultima. Los tres nos dirigimos hacia ellos.

_- ¡Enana! - _grito Emmett abrazando a Alice

_- ¡Mastodonte! -_ grito ella de vuelta

_- Hermana, ¿Que hacen aqui? -_ pregunto Jasper a su gemela ignorando a los Cullen

_- En realidad, Carlisle quiere vernos a todos en su casa, asi que Emmett se llevara la camioneta de Bella a su casa mientras nosotros lo seguimos en mi auto y Alice en el suyo._

_- ¿Y para que quiere vernos Carlisle? -_ pregunte

_- No lo sabemos, pero nos aseguro que no volverias a casa hoy -_ afirmo Emmett que traia a Alice montada en su espalda.

¿No volver a mi casa? La ultima vez que me quede a dormir en casa de los Cullen fue cuando mandaron el horrible video sobre Edward. Pero tenia curiosidad sobre la razon por la que Carlisle queria vernos a todos.

**---- **** -- Ω -- ****ツ****-- ****Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- ****ツ****-- ****Ω -- **** ----**

_**N.A: Aqui volvi yo... al parecer a nadie le gusta esta historia... pero igual la seguire... no importa que nadie la lea xq me encanta escribir y me parece que esta opcion no estaba desarrollada mucho...**_

_**Milki: Sorry, se que no te avise, pero bueno, ya sabes... asi que pasate por aqui seguido, lokis... TKM...**_

_**Me voy... nos leemos luego...**_

_**Besos...**_

_**Yasi-Alice Cullen**_


	3. Chapter 3

*`'·.¸ Kι∂ηαρρє∂ ℓσνє ¸.·'´*

є∂wαя∂ ¢υℓℓєη & вєℓℓαѕwαη

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer. Nosotros solo jugamos un poquito con ellos ;)_

**Summary**

_Ella ha pasado mas de 6 meses tratando de encontrarlo. El, su vida, su amor, su todo y se lo arrebataron sin contemplacion cuando sus vidas no podian ser mejores. Pero juró que no descansaria hasta encontrarlo. No importaba cuanto tiempo tardara o lo que tuviera que dejar de lado por lograrlo. El era lo unico que valia la pena para ella... su amor..._

_Edward..._

**---- **** -- Ω -- ****ツ****-- ****Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- ****ツ****-- ****Ω -- **** ----**

¿No volver a mi casa? La ultima vez que me quede a dormir en casa de los Cullen fue cuando mandaron el horrible video sobre Edward. Pero tenia curiosidad sobre la razon por la que Carlisle queria vernos a todos.

Asi que no puse mucha oposicion a la hora de darle las llaves de mi preciada camioneta a Emmett y diciendole mas de una vez que tratara a mi trasto, digo mi camioneta, con delicadeza porque era una señora mayor, pero igual no me haría caso. Me subí al porsche y me desconecté del mundo una vez que me puse mis audífonos y la musica de _Clair de Lune_ inundó mis sentidos. Era la cancion favorita de Edward y la mia tambien. Pero cuando se terminó, la composición de Edward comenzó. Me conocía esa melodía a la perfección. Era mi nana: la canción que él me compuso y tocó para mi cuando nos hicimos novios. Me habría gustado tanto que le pedí que la grabara en mi IPod y eso hizo. Un pedacito de el que siempre estaba conmigo. Me deje llevar por la musica hasta que senti como Jasper abria la puerta del Porsche esperando a que yo me bajara, lo que hice enseguida. Alice y yo encabezamos la marcha hacia la casa mientras Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett nos seguían muy de cerca. Apenas Alice abrió la puerta, Esme salió a nuestro encuentro con expresion indecifrable ¿Por qué? Porque aunque en su boca había una gran sonrisa, sus ojos eran cautelosos y preocupados.

_- Me alegro de que esten aqui - _nos dijo ampliando su sonrisa. Alice y yo nos miramos confundidas.

_- ¿Pasa algo, mamá? - _inquirió Alice

_- ¡Oh! Carlisle quieren explicarles todo el mismo. Los espera en su despacho -_ anunció ella sin perder la sonrisa

Sin decir una palabra mas todos practicamente corrimos hacia alla. Carlisle estaba en la silla de su escritorio mirando una de las tantas fotos que tenia alli. Cuando nos vio sonrio. Una sonrisa alegre. Una que no veiamos desde hace un tiempo. Solto la foto y alli me di cuenta que era la foto de Edward. La favorita de Carlisle que Edward habia aceptado tomarse en el prado a peticion de sus padres. Asi que supuse que queria hablarnos de él.

_- Carlisle... ¿Lo que quieres decirnos es sobre Edward? -_ fue la primera vez que decia su nombre en voz alta desde aquel dia y senti como si se me quemara la garganta. Carlisle rió y todos lo miramos con confusion mientras el dejaba de reirse.

_- Veo que Edward tenía razon en cuanto a lo perceptiva que eres, Bella. Y si, es sobre Edward -_ todos nos tensamos ante eso _- tranquilos, no es nada malo. Al contrario, es algo muy bueno. Y es raro que tu aun no lo sepas, Bella, porque tu padre fue el que me llamo para avisarme. Supongo que queria que yo te lo dijera - _¿Mi Padre?

_- Papá, ¿Podrías dejarte de rodeos y decirnos que pasa? -_ Alice perdió la paciencia

_- Es que, Charlie me llamó hace poco más de 15 minutos diciendo que estaba en camino al hospital de Forks..._

_- ¿Le pasó algo a mi papá? -_ me horroricé de solo pensarlo.

_- No... tranquila... venía desde el condado de Mason porque allí fue donde encontraron a Edward..._

_- ¿Que? -_ preguntaron los demás a coro, yo no podia encontrar mi propia voz

_- Si, y lo estan trasladando al hospital de Forks... Charlie me dijo que llamaría apenas llegaran allí -_ sonó su telefono _- debe ser él -_ contesto el telefono y de alli en mas solo escuchabamos "aja" "mmm" "ok" y cosas asi... Jasper y Emmett me abrazaron por los costados y solo los mire alternadamente

_- ¿Estás bien, Bells? -_ preguntó Jasper

_- Mmm, si... estoy bien... ¿Por qué preguntan?_

_- Es que te veias como perdida en el espacio, en una nave espacial con marcianitos verdes de tres ojos que hablan mandarín y quieren conquistar el mundo con sus mentes - _esta vez fue Emmett el que intervino con uno de sus comentarios tipicos.

_- ¡Emmett! -_ lo regaño Jasper mientras yo soltaba una risita

_- ¿Quep? -_ inquirio Em con una sonrisita inocente

_- Tranquilo Jazz, en realidad me hacia falta uno de sus comentarios sin sentido -_ conteste quitandole importancia

_- ¿Ves? Soy el que le pone azúcar a su chocolate -_ dijo Emmett bromeando

_- Si, si, ¿Que hariamos sin ti, Emmett? Ahora, Bella... ¿Estas lista para lo que se viene? - _pregunto Jasper

_- En realidad, Jazz, he esperado por este momento durante 6 meses. 6 largos meses... creo que estoy lo mas lista que puedo estar -_ conteste con toda sinceridad

_- Bien, me alegra escuchar eso -_ respondió el al momento que Carlisle cerraba su telefono

_- De acuerdo, entonces... Esme y yo vamos en el Mercedes. Ustedes deberian ir en un solo auto -_ sugirio Carlisle

_- Llevaremos el Jeep. Es mas grande y podemos ir todos mas comodos - _acotó Rosalie, abriendo la boca por primera vez.

_- Ok, nos veremos alla -_ dijo Carlisle saliendo de su despacho.

Todos salimos tras el como si nos hubieramos organizado para ello. Esme nos pidió que llevaramos algo de ropa para Edward, pero yo habia prometido que no entraria a su cuarto de nuevo si el no me invitaba asi que Rosalie y Emmett se encargaron de eso. Tal y como sugirio Rose, todos nos dirigimos al monstruoso Jeep de Emmett que se subió al asiento del conductor murmurando algo como "nadie mas manejara mi jeep" y Alice junto a Jasper decidieron sentarse conmigo en el asiento trasero. Ibamos en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido sordo del motor. Alcanzamos la calle que conducia al hospital de Forks en menos de lo que pensaba por lo que me tense y Alice lo noto asi que tomo mi mano dandome su apoyo en silencio. Era increible la manera en la que nos entendiamos sin la necesidad de palabras. Emmett aparco el Jeep en el estacionamiento del hospital y todos nos adentramos en el lugar. Siempre me molestaba el tener que venir aqui. Soy muy torpe, aunque cueste admitirlo, y casi siempre eso, sumado a mi mala suerte (o a mi iman para los problemas como dirian los Cullen) me mandaban directito al hospital. Ademas de que todo era enfermizamente blanco. Pero por primera vez estaba ansiosa por entrar y buscar hasta dar con el y no separarme de su lado nunca mas. Cuando llegamos a la recepcion encontramos a Esme que nos explico por donde teniamos que ir y sonrio al fijarse que Alice tomaba mi mano. Jasper y Rose decidieron acompañar a Esme que iba a la cafeteria en busqueda de algo para tomar, supongo que cafe. Asi que Emmett, Alice y yo nos dirigimos por donde ella habia indicado. En frente de una de las habitaciones estaban unas sillas para los familiares y alli estaba mi padre. Con los ojos cerrados y gesto de cansancio, Charlie estaba tratando de acomodarse en el pequeño divan de una forma menos incomoda, asi que me arrodille a su lado.

_- ¿Papá? -_ el abrio los ojos y me sonrio

_- Te prometi que lo encontraria... disculpa por tardarme tanto -_ balbuceo el y yo lo abrace muy fuerte.

_- No importa ya... gracias por todo papa._

**---- **** -- Ω -- ****ツ****-- ****Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- ****ツ****-- ****Ω -- **** ----**

_**N/A: Listu... al fin termine de pasarlo a la compu... Que tal? Ya Eddy aparecio... se lo esperaban tan prontito??**_

_**En fin, gracias a todas las que dejaron su review... y en especial gracias a mi Milki prechiocha... jeje, gracias por hacerle promocion a la nove... te quero...**_

_**Bitter Sweetness: Estas muy loca... en serio Milki... en cuanto pueda me paso por tus historias... te quero...**_

_**Just Cullen: Claro que me animo, es genial encontrar que a alguien le gusta mi historia... no importa como te enteraras lo importante es que ya llegaste... espero que este tambien te guste... un beso...**_

_**MEDG: Gracias... ya la continue... espero verte seguido... besos...**_

_**Adiereny: Gracias por tus palabras... jeje... la idea era esa, no hacer la tipica historia y que bueno que te guste... un beso...**_

_**Maggice: mmm ¿Muertos? no lo se... soy tragica pero no para esos extremos, al menos no por ahora... Gracias por tu review... un besote...**_

_**Bueno chics, eso es todo. Si quieren otro cap, ya saben que la mejor forma de inspirar a un escritor es dejando un lindo review en su bandeja de entrada... asi que no sean malitas y opriman el botoncito verde bonito =P**_

_**Ah! Casi me olvido, tambien tengo otra historia aqui en Fanfic... pero esta va un poquito mas adelantada... si quieren se pasan, se llama "Un Extraño Amor que Trasciende Fronteras" me encantaria saber su opinion... aqui le dejo el link... (le quitan los espacios por supuesto) http://www. fanfiction .net /s/ 5060291 /1/ Un_Extrano _Amor_ que_Transciende _Fronteras**_

_**Sin mas nada que agregar... nos leemos pronto...**_

_**Muchos besos y mordidas, y algunos bonos de abrazos de parte de Emmett...**_

_**Yasi-Alice Cullen**_


	4. Chapter 4

*`'·.¸ Kι∂ηαρρє∂ ℓσνє ¸.·'´*

є∂wαя∂ ¢υℓℓєη & вєℓℓαѕwαη

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer. Nosotros solo jugamos un poquito con ellos ;)_

**Summary**

_Ella ha pasado mas de 6 meses tratando de encontrarlo. El, su vida, su amor, su todo y se lo arrebataron sin contemplacion cuando sus vidas no podian ser mejores. Pero juró que no descansaria hasta encontrarlo. No importaba cuanto tiempo tardara o lo que tuviera que dejar de lado por lograrlo. El era lo unico que valia la pena para ella... su amor..._

_Edward..._

**---- **** -- Ω -- ****ツ****-- ****Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- ****ツ****-- ****Ω -- **** ----**

_- ¿Papá? -_ el abrio los ojos y me sonrio

_- Te prometi que lo encontraria... disculpa por tardarme tanto -_ balbuceo el y yo lo abrace muy fuerte.

_- No importa ya... gracias por todo papa._

_- No Bells, claro que importa... pero tienes que saber que él no es el mismo..._

_- ¿A que te refieres? _- realmente estaba confundida

_- Mejor eso te lo explico yo _- acotó Carlisle detrás de mi

_ - ¿Edward esta bien? _- él era lo único que me importaba

_- En realidad, no muy bien, Bella. Verás, tiene un serio caso de anemia y muchos golpes, moretones y cortadas por todas partes del cuerpo. Pero lo que más me preocupa es una fuerte contusion que revelaron las tomografias en la cabeza..._

_- ¿Y eso es malo? _- yo había tenido mas de 10 contusiones y no me había pasado nada malo.

_- En su caso si... porque fue hace algun tiempo y está mal curada, así que como está inconsciente desde que tu padre lo encontró, no podemos saber la extensión del asunto._

_- Y ¿Qué es lo peor que le podría pasar? _- preguntó Alice y Carlisle nos miró como averiguando si queríamos saberlo en verdad

_- Por favor, dilo - _supliqué

_- Hay varias posibilidades... la más grave sería que no despierte, pero tambien puede quedar sin movilidad en sus piernas, perder la memoria o hasta quedar ciego... esas son unas de las tantas posibilidades _- terminó de explicarlos y sentí como si mis piernas fueran de gelatina y la siguiente parada fuera el suelo. Pero, gracias al cielo, Charlie y Emmett me sostuvieron antes de que cayera y me sentaron en una de las sillas.

_- ¿Bella? _- Alice me llamó y la miré para que supiera que la estaba escuchando _- No hay que perder la esperanza. Mi gemelo es muy fuerte y cuando despierte, que se que lo hará, allí estaremos todos nosotros dándole nuestro apoyo para que se recupere de lo que sea que tenga. Y tu siempre contaras con nosotros, tu familia, tus hermanos de alma que te queremos un monton... ¿De acuerdo? _- asentí y ella se giró hacia su padre _- ¿Que hay con su corazón?_

_- Obviamente esta muy fatigado, pero por los momentos sus parámetros cardíacos son estables. Asi que no nos preocupemos por eso ahora. Solo enfoquemonos en esperar que despierte y despues en afrontar lo que se venga... Voy a ver como esta... despues podran pasar ustedes pero de a uno..._

Carlisle entro en una habitación que en la puerta tenía la inscripción "Cullen, E.". ¡Hasta ahora me percataba de aquello! Alli me puse a pensar en todas las posibilidades que nos había mostrado Carlisle. Ni siquiera podía pensar en la posibilidad de que Edward no despertara. Y tambien seria injusto que siendo él una persona tan activa, perdiera la movilidad de alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero con terapias podría tal vez recuperar el movimiento. ¿La ceguera? No... ni pensarlo. Esos hermosos ojos, esas esmeraldas que me ponian como una completa idiota no podían dejar de funcionar, no podía quedar ciego. Y la última era: perder la memoria... ¿Y si cuando despertara no recordaba nada? Ni quien era, ni a su familia, a sus amigos... a mi... Si despertaba y no recordaba nada de mi, de nuestra historia... Mi corazon seguro se partiría en mil pedazos. Decidí que pensaria en eso luego porque ahora lo que realmente importa era él y que se recuperara pronto. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Carlisle volviera a salir pero en realidad no prestaba mucha atencion a las manecillas del reloj. Todos mis pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia el chico que estaba dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

_- ¿Bella? ¿Te sientes bien para entrar a verlo? - _preguntó Carlisle dándome un apreton cariñoso en la mano

_- ¿Hmm? _- fue lo unico que pude decir

_- Creo que eso es un no - _murmuró él y Alice y Emmett se sentaron cada uno a un lado de mi.

_- ¿Podemos hablar con Bells un minuto, papá? - _inquirió Alice poniendo su famosa cara de perrito atropellado

_- Alice, no creo que... _- comenzó Carlisle pero Emm lo interrumpió

_- Vamos papá, solo hablaremos un poco con mi cuñiz y luego te la devolvemos para que la lleves a ver a Eddie_

_- De acuerdo... _- Carlisle se fue junto con Esme dejandonos a los tres solos

_- Ok, ahora... ¡escupelo! -_ soltó Emmett de repente

_- Que asco, Emmett - _masculló Alice lo que me hizo sonreir

_- ¿De que hablan? _- pregunté realmente confundida

_- ¿Que es lo que te preocupa? - _cuestiono Alice taladrandome con esa mirada color esmeralda

_- No entiendo - _mentí. Sabía perfectamente a que se referian, pero no queria hablar de eso porque probablemente me largaria a llorar como una niña de 5 años que llevan al dentista a sacarle un diente. Solo que tambien soy muy mala mintiendo y ellos lo sabian

_- Vamos hermanita - _dijo Emmett pasando un brazo por mis hombros _- No nos mientas que no sabes hacerlo, solo dinos que te tiene así, y prometo que te dejaremos en paz - _prometió sacando su enorme dedo meñique para hacer su "pinkie promise" asi que hablaba muy en serio.

_- Bien, es solo que... me pongo a pensar si la imagen que vere alla dentro no sera demasiado para mi - _confese

_- ¿De que demonios estas hablando? - _pregunto Alice

_- En nuestro mundo, siempre la debil e indefensa fui yo, y de repente... - _¡Rayos! ahi estaba el nudo en la garganta y las traicioneras lagrimas que no queria derramar - _de repente... mi mundo se puso de cabeza y tengo que prepararme mentalmente para ver al amor de mi vida atado a una estúpida cama de hospital y con un monton de aparatos conectados a su cuerpo sin la certeza de que..._

_- ¿Sin la certeza de que... que? - _me instó a continuar Emmett

_- Sin la certeza de que abrira sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y me dirá una vez mas "te amo" _- a este punto mis mejillas eran cubiertas por rios de lagrimas. Emmett me giró para que lo viera directo a la cara.

- _Escuchame bien, Isabella - _¿Isabella? Emmett solo me llamaba asi cuando estaba realmente enojado. Si era raro ver a Alice enojada, a Emmett era casi imposible - _No te permito que seas pesimista. Edward y tu siempre han tenido ese mismo problema: los dos piensan que o es blanco o es negro, pero no siempre es asi. Hay grises y otros colores que llenan la vida de magia. Asi que en este momento no cabe el pesimismo. Y no te permitire que lo seas._

_- Pero Emmett - _ traté de objetar pero me calló con una mirada que no permitía cuestionamientos.

_- Emmett ¡Bruto! Basta de atormentar a Bella que la pobre tiene bastante ya de que preocuparse _- dijo Rosalie apareciendo al fondo con Jasper - _Lo siento, se que era una conversacion privada pero Carlisle manda a decirle a Bella que solamente queda poco mas de una hora para que acabe el horario de visitas y, aunque ninguno de nosotros se movera de aqui, si realmente quieres verlo hoy tienes que decirlo ya..._

Miré a Alice, ella tenía reflejado en la cara que tambien queria ver a Edward, era su gemelo al fin y al cabo. Pero ella me abrazó para susurrarme al oido.

_- Entra a verlo... él te necesita más que nunca, pero dale un gran beso de mi parte._

Eso fue lo que me dio el impulso que necesitaba asi que miré a Rosalie

_- ¿Llamo a Carlisle? - _preguntó ella y yo solo asentí. La rubia saco su telefono celular de un peculiar color rojo sangre y marcó unas cuantas teclas - _¡Listo! -_ supongo que solo mando un SMS porque dos segundos despues aparecieron Esme y Carlisle.

_- ¿Entonces estas lista, Bella? - _pregunto el mayor de los Cullen a lo que solo asenti. Queria guardar toda mi fuerza (tanto mental como de voluntad) para lo que me encontraria al pasar la puerta.

_- ¿Carlisle? ¿Puedo entrar yo con Bella? - _me sorprendio escuchar la voz calmada de Jasper con un toque de ansiedad _- Quiero brindarle mi apoyo y asi no estara solo_

_- Si Bella esta de acuerdo... yo no veo ningun problema ¿Quieres? - _pregunto mirandome fijamente

_- Claro... quiero que me acompañes - _aseguré. Prefería entrar con Jazz que con cualquier otro.

Jasper tomo mi hombro una vez que Carlisle abrió la puerta. Antes de entrar, sentí que estaba preparada para lo que iba a ver, pero nada podía prepararme para eso...

**---- **** -- Ω -- ****ツ****-- ****Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- ****ツ****-- ****Ω -- **** ----**

_**N/A: Listu... al fin termine de pasarlo a la compu... Que tal? Lo deje con mucho suspenso no?? muajajaja... ok nu...**_

_**En fin, gracias a todas las que dejaron su review... y en especial gracias a mi Milki prechiocha... jeje, gracias por hacerle promocion a la nove... te quero...**_

_**Maggice: si, creo que si se viene la parte triste... y eso es mi especialidad, son cortos xq los escribo primero en un cuaderno y no son las mismas proporciones... gracias por seguir la nove y espero que te pases a las demas, besos...**_

_**Just Cullen: Que bueno que sirvio para algo mi cap... jaja... habia pensado en hacer precisamente eso, pero no... ahora no... jaja... espero que este te guste tambien... besos...**_

_**Adiereny: No creo que sea una revision de rutina... que mal... jaja... espero tu opinion sobre este cap... besos...**_

_**marCullen20: Bienvenida y actualizare lo mas rapido que pueda... gracias por leer... besos...**_

_**Bitter Sweetness: aqui esta la continuacion milki loca... pero todavia no hay encuentro de Bells y Eddie... sorry... y dile a Jenny que no te atormente asi... jeje... Te quiero... Besos...**_

_**Addy Ortiz: gracias por leer... ya termine de pasar este cap y espero verte por aqui seguido... Besos!**_

_**Bueno chics, eso es todo. Si quieren otro cap, ya saben que la mejor forma de inspirar a un escritor es dejando un lindo review en su bandeja de entrada... asi que no sean malitas y opriman el botoncito verde bonito =P**_

_**Ah! Casi me olvido, tambien tengo otra historia aqui en Fanfic... pero esta va un poquito mas adelantada... si quieren se pasan, se llama "Un Extraño Amor que Trasciende Fronteras" me encantaria saber su opinion... aqui le dejo el link... (le quitan los espacios por supuesto) http://www. fanfiction .net /s/ 5060291 /1/ Un_Extrano _Amor_ que_Transciende _Fronteras**_

_**Ademas de un one shot que esta en mi perfil y es para un concurso... apenas abran las votaciones dejare el link aqui para que voten las que quieran que mi one-shot gane... pero por favor leanlo... me haria muy feliz...**_

_**Sin mas nada que agregar... nos leemos pronto...**_

_**Muchos besos y mordidas, y algunos bonos de abrazos de parte de Emmett...**_

_**Yasi-Alice Cullen**_


	5. Chapter 5

*`'·.¸ Kι∂ηαρρє∂ ℓσνє ¸.·'´*

є∂wαя∂ ¢υℓℓєη & вєℓℓαѕwαη

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer. Nosotros solo jugamos un poquito con ellos ;)_

**Summary**

_Ella ha pasado mas de 6 meses tratando de encontrarlo. El, su vida, su amor, su todo y se lo arrebataron sin contemplacion cuando sus vidas no podian ser mejores. Pero juró que no descansaria hasta encontrarlo. No importaba cuanto tiempo tardara o lo que tuviera que dejar de lado por lograrlo. El era lo unico que valia la pena para ella... su amor..._

_Edward..._

**---- **** -- Ω -- ****ツ****-- ****Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- ****ツ****-- ****Ω -- **** ----**

Jasper tomo mi hombro una vez que Carlisle abrió la puerta. Antes de entrar, sentí que estaba preparada para lo que iba a ver, pero nada podía prepararme para eso...

La habitacion del hospital era de un enfermizo blanco que se incrementaba con el resplandor de las luces fluorescentes. El pitido incesante de las maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo ensordecia, pero me gustaba porque me confirmaba que estaba vivo. Su corazon latia agitadamente. Me acerque a su cama y sostuve su mano. Se sentia un poco fria. El en general estaba mas palido de lo normal, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus parpados tenian un suave color lavanda, contrastando completamente con las ojeras purpura. Su labio inferior tenia algunas cortadas. Alli me di cuenta que por todo su cuerpo se podian apreciar un sinfin de cardenales. Jasper rozo mi mejilla con su mano y retiro las lagrimas de mi cara. ¿Estaba llorando? Tanto me concentre en mirar y revisar a Edward que no me percate de lo que me pasaba a mi.

_- ¿Ansiosa? -_ pregunto Jasper poniendo sus manos en mis hombros

_- Demasiado. No soporto verlo asi sin saber que pasara_

_- Solo tienes que confiar, Bells. Edward es fuerte y pasara este episodio. Lo se_

_- Eso espero, Jazz, eso espero.._

Pase lo que quedaba del horario de visita acariciando la mano de Edward para hacerla entrar en calor. ¿Cuanto tiempo desee poder volver a acariciar su mano? ¿Cuanto tiempo desee estar de nuevo a su lado? ¿Cuanto extraño que me llame por las noches para decirme "te amo" o "te recojo mañana"? ¿Cuantas veces pense en el para que me salvara de su gemela y una de sus tantas tardes de compras? Jasper toco mi hombro suavemente y me hizo volver de mi ensoñacion.

_- Carlisle manda a avisarte que se acabo el horario de visitas - _me dijo al oido

_- ¿Tan pronto? -_ susurre. No queria irme de su lado

_- Me temo que si, pero no te alejaras mucho. Nos quedaremos en la sala de espera._

_- De acuerdo - _susurre derrotada

_- Te dejare sola para que te despidas de el - _me dijo caminando hacia la puerta

_- ¿Jazz? - _el me miro _- Gracias por estar alli para mi siempre..._

_- Para eso estan los hermanos ¿no? -_ me sonrio y salio de la habitacion articulando "5 minutos"

Ese era el momento de decirle todo a Edward...

_- Hola amor. Tardaste mucho en regresar a mi lado. Pero lo bueno es que ya estas aqui. Falta solamente que despiertes. Se que Carlisle dice que tal vez no puedes oirnos pero yo creo que si. Asi que te dire que te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo. Nunca descanzamos en la busqueda para encontrarte. Y ahora no descanzaremos hasta verte completamente recuperado. Quiero que abras esos lindos ojos esmeralda y me susurres al oido una vez mas ese te amo que me ponia las piernas como gelatina - _Tocaron la puerta, mi tiempo se acabo _- Me tengo que ir por ahora pero todos estaremos cerca hasta que te podamos llevar a casa. Te amo -_ y dicho esto agradeci que no estuviera entubado porque me acerque a sus labios y lo bese. Un beso corto pero significativo. Cuando me separe, Jasper estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitacion sonriendo.

_- Se acabo el tiempo, Bells... mañana podras volver a verlo..._

_- Lo se... Vamos Jasper... Hasta mañana Edward..._

Salimos de la habitacion y todos estaban alli menos mi padre. Me imagino que tuvo que regresar a la estacion. O tal vez solo se fue a casa. No lo culpo. Jasper se alejo silenciosamente de mi lado y Alice le salto encima, literalmente, porque Jazz la cargo y la sento en su regazo. Me senti repentinamente sola al mirar esa escena y luego cuando mire al otro lado encontre a Rose y Emmett durmiendo practicamente abrazados en el divan donde antes habia estado mi padre. Me abrace el cuerpo con los brazos para tratar de imaginarme que eran los brazos de Edward y no los mios. Luego, senti otros brazos alrededor de mis hombros y por un momento pense que me habia vuelto loca y de verdad imaginaba a edward abrazandome, hasta que me di cuenta que en realidad era Esme que me llevaba a una silla cerca de Alice y se sentaba a mi lado dandome un apoyo silencioso que de verdad necesitaba.

_- ¿Como esta mi gemelo, Bells? - _Alice me saco de mis pensamientos

_- Igual. No ha cambiado nada. Excepto que tiene... -_ mi voz se fue apagando a medida que mi mente recordaba el monton de cardenales que estaban en el cuerpo de mi amado...

_- ¿Tiene...? -_ presiono Alice al ver que no respondia...

_- Esta un poco golpeado, Al, tienes que entender eso... Ademas de que no sabemos que le pasara cuando despierte... -_ le explico Jazz con suavidad...

Asi nos quedamos en un completo silencio que solo se interrumpia cada vez que Emmett soltaba un ronquido o varias veces cuando Carlisle entraba a revisar a Edward y siempre salia diciendo "no hay ningun cambio, seguiremos esperando". Pero ¿Cuanto mas? Por un momento pense que todo esto era solo una pesadilla, que a lo mejor estaba dormida en sus brazos, ambos sentados en las escaleras de su casa. No se en que momento me quede dormida hasta que senti como alguien sacudia mi hombro fuerte.

_- ¡Hey! Bella durmiente ¡Despierta!_

_- Emmett, no seas bruto -_ escuche la voz de Rose

_- Bella, tenemos noticias..._

Al escuchar eso me levante de un salto

_- ¿Que paso?_

_- Bueno, papa acaba de salir de la habitacion con un especialista en esas cosas complicadas del cerebro y dice que es muy probable que mi hermano despierte pronto -_ dijo Alice sin hacer pausas y dando brinquitos. Me di cuenta que estaba reteniendo el aire cuando lo solte todo de repente

_- ¿No te emociona? - _pregunto Alice haciendo ojitos

_- Dejala amor, esta sorprendida, eso es todo. No la presiones -_ replico Jasper desde su lugar al lado de su gemela.

Ninguno dijo nada mas. Solo esperabamos el momento en el que Edward despertara y esta pesadilla acabara.

**---- **** -- Ω -- ****ツ****-- ****Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- Ж -- ****ツ****-- ****Ω -- **** ----**

**Hola chicas! lo siento, tenia un monton de tiempo sin pasarme por aqui, pero es que las clases me tenian loca y no podia hacer casi nada...**

**Pero les tengo un trato, si tengo coments para esta noche, mañana les monto otro cap...**

**Gracias a todas las que comentaron en el ultimo cap, espero que este tambien les guste...**

**Besitos**

**Yasi**

**P.D: Cualquier falla de ortografia, sorry, pero es que estoy apuradita para dejarles el cap, y me da mucha flojerita revisar... jejeje...**

**Y por cierto, estoy comenzando a escribir el POV de Edward de esta historia, si estan de acuerdo en que lo publique, dejen su review...**

**Bye!**


	6. AN

Hola Chicas, disculpen a las que crean que esto es un nuevo capítulo… Lamento decepcionarlas, no es mi estilo, pero esta vez considero necesario hacerlo…

Voy a poner estas historias en Hiatus definitivo… Y voy a explicar mis razones detrás de esta decisión que, no ha sido fácil, pero considero que es la mejor…

De verdad que comencé con estas historias hace bastante tiempo y cuando las leo de nuevo para escribir un capitulo nuevo, me doy cuenta que muchas veces escribía solo por escribir, y no daba mi mejor esfuerzo… Hay un millón de errores que pueden ser corregidos, y un millón de maneras diferentes de abordar un tema o una situación de una forma más adecuada que la que escogí para ese momento.

De verdad que ni siquiera sé si esto le importe a alguien ya, pero como ya dije yo no acostumbro a dejar las cosas por la mitad o incompletas, no me gusta que un proyecto que inicie hace tanto se quede solo en eso: en un proyecto. Por lo que en mi mente planeo terminar las historias que ya tengo publicadas, y también terminar las que están solo en un boceto, así que he decidido borrar las historias de Fanfiction y comenzarlas de nuevo, solo que no será inmediatamente sino en vacaciones de la universidad, entiéndase para Junio-Julio…

Espero me entiendan y cuando regrese con la historia nuevamente estén apoyándome como lo han hecho hasta ahora…

Igualmente les pido que revisen mis historias por si quieren leer alguno de mis proyectos y mil gracias por apoyarme…

PD: no dejen reviews en esta nota por favor. Si quieren dejarme algún comentario les pido que sea por PM…

Besos!

Yasi! 


End file.
